


opportunistic is just another word for awesome

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a dumb, throwaway comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	opportunistic is just another word for awesome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Jared and Brock roleplaying as Sam and Dean."

It meant nothing.

It had been a dumb, throwaway comment. He and Jensen had been running lines before a scene; Jensen had been helping to get him settled as Dean in his mindset, stance, speech pattern, and in other very important dramatic areas while Brock had simply been trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he was playing Dean motherfucking Winchester.

And while they were doing this, Jared had happened to wander up with mini-Sam and to tease, "Oh my God, you're twins!"

(Actually, the original remark had been "Holy shit, you're twins!". Jared had amended it for Colin's benefit and Colin had pointed out that since his trailer was right next door to Jared's and since Jared had lost spectacularly to Jensen on Guitar Hero that morning, he'd already heard far worse than 'shit'.)

But that was all it was. Jensen had snarked back something about the lack of twinness between the eight-foot Jared and the three-foot Colin, Jared had hoisted Colin up in the air so they were the same height, and the day had progressed from there.

Brock was therefore confused as to why his mind was still stuck on the implications of that comment.

Okay, he wasn't that confused. He was pretty sure that the undeniable hotness of Jared Padalecki might have had something to do with it.

Because, seriously? Brock wasn't blind. He also wasn't particularly discriminatory when it came to sex; on the whole, he preferred women but he wasn't about to deny that Jared was goddamn high on his 'People I would give my right kidney to have sex with' list. (Jensen was slightly lower on this list since Brock recognized that the guy was attractive but was aware that, unlike Jared, Jensen's presence alone was not enough to make him pitch a tent.)

Brock's common sense told him that Jared and Jensen were fucking. He didn't know whether this was just a way to fill up time between scenes or whether they were intending to settle down and adopt chubby little Canadian babies, and in all honesty, he didn't really care. If Jared shot him down and said that he was saving his dick for Jensen, well, Brock would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Brock's logic told him that, exact relationship status aside, Jared was somehow attracted to Jensen. Jared had described Brock and Jensen as twins and there was thus a strong chance that Jared was somehow attracted to Brock too.

Finally, Brock's opportunistic instincts told him that he'd come all the way up to Canada, may never have the chance to work with Jared again, and so should make the best possible use of the situation.

In his mind, the 'best possible use of the situation' involved knocking politely on Jared's door while Jensen was off doing whatever Jensen did. Probably pouting into a mirror or something.

The door rattled and Brock caught Jared's shout over the barking that came from inside, "Yo!"

Concerned about being mauled to death by dogs, he peered cautiously around the door, relaxing when he saw Jared wrangling the smaller of his two mutts while the other chased its tail with determination.

"Um, hey."

Jared grinned at him and chomped down whatever food was in his mouth. "Hey! C'mon in." With his non-dog-occupied hand, he held out a box of small, sugary things as Brock edged into the trailer. "You should try some of these, man. I don't know what the fuck they are but they're awesome."

He shoved the box into his hands. Brock stood there and stared dumbly into a box of brightly-colored gummy sweets while Jared thumped past him, shooing the dogs outside with the command, "Go find Uncle Jensen! He has tasty shoes on today."

The smaller dog yapped in response and took off like a shot while the big dog bounded cheerfully behind. Apparently content to leave his dogs to run free, Jared let the door swing shut and dropped to a seat on his couch with a tired but friendly grin. "What can I do for you?"

There was an awkward pause. Brock's plans hadn't got quite that far yet.  
"Um, rehearsing?" he stammered. He then realized that a vague word did not an answer make and elaborated, "I was wondering if we could rehearse. You and me. If you have time."

Jared looked confused. Brock didn't really blame him.

"Sure?" He shrugged. "You know I'm not actually in any scenes with you, right? Because I know I'm all handsome and baby-faced but I do not look like your fourteen year old kid brother." Brock saw the panic flash through his eyes. "Do I?"

"No, no," he reassured, not wanting Jared to think he was any more of an idiot than he already did. "I get that you're older. It's just that Jensen's already taught me how to be Dean, and me and Colin have been rehearsing how to interact, but I figured it'd be useful to practice with the real Sam too."

Jared looked skeptical. "So this is to help your performance?"

Brock looked as earnest as he possibly could. "Absolutely."

Jared's grin was back in place. "Alright! Let's do it!"

Brock sent up a prayer of thanks to the god of getting laid for giving Jared looks instead of brains.

"How do you wanna do this?"

Staring blankly for a long minute, he made a mental note to plan his seductions more thoroughly in future and suggested, "We could improvise?"

Filled with fresh confidence when Jared didn't shoot down that idea, he prompted further, "We could do Sam coming back hurt from a hunt and Dean looking after him. Because, y'know, Dean's all protective in this episode."

Despite being impressed with his own ability to think on the spot and to come up with a plausible scenario, Brock's pride took a nosedive when Jared went from an understanding nod to full-on, head down, shoulder-shaking laughter.

Brock suddenly sympathized with Jensen's frequent poutiness if this was a regular occurrence.

"Sorry, man. I- Sorry," Jared coughed out before asking good-naturedly, "You didn't seriously come in here to rehearse, did you?"

Dammit. Apparently Jared had been blessed with hotness and intelligence. He should've gone for Jensen after all.

Plan foiled, he admitted, "No..."

Jared's fucking grin would not leave the building. "You came because you think I'm hot, didn't ya?"

Brock sulked. "Maybe."

He was expecting him to mock or to laugh or even to laugh mockingly, and so was surprised when Jared punched the air with a triumphant shout. "Ha! Knew it! I told Jensen you were into me and the asshole doubted me."

Brock's enthusiasm dwindled at the revelation that his epic crush on Jared had already been discarded in idle conversation between Supernatural's two leads. Resigning himself to the knowledge that Jared and Jensen's relationship was indeed of the future chubby babies variety, he asked in final confirmation, "So, you and Jensen, you're... together?"

Jared nodded. "Sorry, dude. I don't know what you were hoping for with this but I'm always gonna be going home with Jensen. Mostly because it's my house and I don't want the dogs to eat him in his sleep but you get the idea."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I get it."

However, Jared was a sneaky fucker and Brock's head shot up when he began, "Although..."

"Although what?"

"Okay, it's not like we have an actual open relationship but we kind of... dabble sometimes."

"Dabble?"

The whole carefully worded approach was evidently not Jared's strong point and he simplified, "Jen's got a pass to hook up with Jeff whenever he's in town and when we talked this morning, we figured it'd be okay for me to fool around with you. Y'know, if you wanted to."

Brock pinched himself.

When he didn't wake up in his own bed wearing his He-Man pyjamas instead of Dean Winchester's jacket, he eyed Jared suspiciously, "What's the catch?"

"The catch? Dude, is the entire situation not a catch?" He counted off on his fingers. "This is a one-off; I'm still with Jensen; Jen'll probably want a play-by-play tonight-"

"No, I'm good with all that."

Jared looked stunned but shrugged. "Well, okay th-"

He was cut off when Brock decided further conversation was pointless and pounced.

The kiss was somewhat anti-climatic, given that Jared was mid-sentence when it happened. Brock persisted, however, and was rewarded by Padalecki participation as Jared cupped the back of Brock's head and crushed their lips together, the kiss firm and wet and punished and just as awesome as he had anticipated.

Thinking he needed to step up his game, he was taken by surprise when, instead of pulling him down to straddle his lap, Jared pushed himself to his feet, towering over Brock and pushing him up against a wall without breaking the kiss once. For his part, Brock held on for the ride and did his best not to come in his pants.

He gasped for air when Jared pulled away, having forgotten that a) he could breathe through his nose and b) there were nerves in other parts of his body beside his lips, and he shivered when Jared's mouth locked onto the side of his throat, sucking a mark onto the curve of his neck. Jared's knee slid between his legs, forcing him to move his feet further apart to keep his balance and making him grind down helplessly against Jared's thigh.

"Jesus..."

He only realized he had been the one speaking when Jared chuckled darkly and pushed his leg further between Brock's, eliciting a moan and the teasing comment, "So this is how Jensen got so bow-legged. Good to know."

Jared laughed again, swiping his tongue over the mark he'd left (which Brock knew he'd be inspecting for the rest of the week.) "Just helping you get in character."

Latching onto borrowed bravado, Brock teased, "So how'm I doing, Sammy?"

Popping open the button of Brock's jeans, Jared murmured, "Not bad... I get the feeling Dean's a little more take-charge when it comes to this though - I don't think he'd just stand there whimpering while his brother made him spill in his pants."

Despite being perfectly happy to stand and whimper, Brock was oddly turned on by this brand of improvisation and didn't want it to end. (He was also turned on by Jared's hand pushing his underwear down and jacking him off slowly but whatever.)

"Oh yeah?"

Willing his legs to function, he shoved himself away from the wall and grabbed Jared's shirt to turn them around. The second Jared's legs hit the table, Brock was on him like a fat kid on cake.

This turned out to be an unpleasant metaphor and he banished all thoughts of fat kids and cake when his mind ignored the fact that he was kneeling astride Jared's thighs and provided him with images of a chubby German exchange student putting it to a cheesecake.

Getting his head back in the game, he plastered a 'I'm Dean Winchester, bitch' smile on his face and asked cockily, "Better?"

He recognized the patented Sam Winchester bitchface even before Jared complained, "You gonna get on with it or you just gonna sit there till we die of old age?"

An instinctive apology rolled along his tongue but he gulped in down in favor of "Quit your whining, princess."

Before Jared could protest further, Brock opened Jared's (Sam's) jeans and eased his hand around his cock, working it in quick strokes without thinking too much about what he was doing out of fear of his motor functions shutting down if they realized who he was jerking off right now.

The effect of his touch was instantaneous and Brock blinked in amazement at the sight of Jared arching back, long body sprawled invitingly across the table and the smooth line of his throat bared. Out of reflex (although he had no idea whose), he leaned in and bit down, teeth closing on the side of Jared's neck hard enough to bruise. Beneath him, Jared gave a choked cry and bucked up, covering his hand with warm wetness and causing him to look down in surprise while Jared rode out the aftershocks, thrusting up into Brock's loosely curled fist.

He was even more surprised when he found himself on the edge too and, spurred on by the friction of Jared's rolling hips against his dick, he came in open-mouthed disbelief, bracing himself against the table at the last second to stop himself from falling but not taking his eyes off Jared out of a need to remember everything about this encounter.

Finally feeling confident that his legs could support him and that his mouth could form intelligible words, he glanced sheepishly at Jared. "So that was, uh, quick."

"Was good," Jared corrected and Brock was pleased to note the satiated slur to his voice.

Kind of relieved that he wasn't the only one who couldn't control himself in the circumstances, he put on a Dean voice and remarked, "You're kind of a slut, Sammy."

Jared zipped himself back up and groped behind him for tissues which Brock gratefully took. "You can talk." He grinned, adding conversationally, "Character pointer? Sam tops."

"Bull."

"I shit you not. They rock-paper-scissors for it and Sam wins every time." He smirked playfully. "Dean secretly prefers it that way."

Brock indulged in a brief daydream of being fucked by Sam Winchester before getting severely grossed out by the thought that 'his' Sam was played by a twelve year old. Instead he focused on the exceedingly happy-making thought that Jared Padalecki had just got him off in his trailer.

That was much better.

Not wanting to overstay his welcome (and also not wanting anything to ruin his current lifetime high), he tossed the tissues in the trash and straightened his clothes as he backed towards the door. "I'll see you around?"

Jared muttered, "Jesus Christ, you sound like a one-night stand," and before he knew it, Brock found himself enveloped in an enjoyable yet manly hug.

Patting him cheerfully on the shoulder, Jared backed up, saying, "Me and Jensen are off tomorrow but we're back on Friday. Come say hey if you wanna rehearse some more."

Brock tried really hard not to sound like a pre-teen girl. "Really?"

Jared rolled his eyes. "Really. Now go do some actual rehearsing with the kid and we'll have a Sams vs Deans Wii tennis battle when we break for dinner."

"Cool!" Clearing his throat and bringing his voice back down within the range of human hearing, he tried again. "Cool. Uh, thanks, I guess."

"No problem! Here," -Jared thrust the box of gummy somethings at him as the sound of barking arose outside- "have some food for the road."

The barking got louder so Brock took the box, gave Jared another smile of thanks, and all but sprinted out of the trailer...

...and ran smack into Jensen. And two gigantic dogs.

He was so smooth.

Not keen to annoy the man keeping him from being made into a chew-toy, Brock decided discretion was the better part of his non-existent valor and started to edge away with a wave. "Thanks for the help with Dean, man. See you around!"

Jensen looked perplexed (And pouty. As always.) at his disappearing act but called amiably, "Good luck! I'm sure you'll do great!"

The pout gave way to a genuine smile and against his better judgment, Brock started to inch Jensen higher up the kidney-for-sex list.

He wondered how amenable the grown-up Sam and Dean would be to a threesome.


End file.
